farthingwoodfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Animals of the Old West
''The Animals of the Old West ''is a The Animals of Farthing Wood spinoff. Insted of takes place in Europe, this spinoff takes place in 19th century American West. Some animals (foxes, owls, mice, toads, snakes, squirrels, weasels, herons, otters, and deer) are included in the spinoff because they from both Europe and North America. They are new animals (mountain lions, bears, jackrabbits, geese, raccoons, mallards, falcons, muskrats, chipmunks, hummingbirds, skunks, coyotes, and bison) are included too. This spinoff is a film. It takes place in middle of Dreamworks' Animation's Spirit: Stallion of Cimarron where Spirit was captured by army. Plot This film is a backstory. After the army captured Spirit, the animals who forced to flee their homes. Led by Lion, and guided by Toad, the animals left Homeland, where Spirit and his herd lives, on a journey to Yellowstone National Park, a national park known for its wildlife and its many geothermal features, especially Old Faithful Geyser, one of the most popular features in the park. Charaters *Lion: A mountain lion who was the leader of the Homeland animals. *Bear: Fatherly figure and second-in-command of the animals. *Toad: A boisterous American toad who discovered Yellowstone National Park by almost being eaten by Skunk. *Owl: Pompous great horned owl who often scouted for the group and voiced her opinion on everything. *Weasel: Female, loud, cheeky and childish – the group's comic foil. *Rattler: Viciously sarcastic and sharp-witted diamondback rattlesnake. *Falcon: Lookout and scout for the group as they travelled. *The Mallards: Two water birds who were often afraid of their eggs being eaten. *The Jackrabbits: A jackrabbit who was a bit full of himself, and his mate, Mrs. Jackrabbit. They have three babies. *The Squirrels: Grey squirrel and his mate are great climbers. *The Chipmunks: Chipmunk, who often attempted to assert his authority in the group, and his mother, Mrs. Chipmunks. They are best freinds of the Squirrels. *The Otters: A otter and his mate. They were the playful animals of the entire group. *The Mice: Mouse and his mate Mrs. Mouse. *Muskrat: Best freind of the Otters. *Heron: A helpful, droll and friendly heron of the group. *Ruby: A hummingbird who was a silent animal of the group. *Raccoon: A raccoon who was a masked animal of the group. *Goose: A goose who was a scaredy-cat of the group. *Fox: A red fox who was a trickster animal of the group. *Skunk: A striped skunk who was a smellist animal of the group. *The Deer: A deer and his mate Mrs. Deer. *The Mustangs: Two mustangs and a baby. They are the fastest animals of the group. They joined the herd of their own species and they left behind in the desert after being tricked by Fox and Ruby. *Lioness: Lion's mate. She joined the animals and took the oath after escaping from a 900-pound bull elk. *El Lobo: A spanish accent coyote whom the group met in a Transcontinental Railroad. He joined the animals and took the oath after escaped from the crates with other animals. *Mountain Animals: A bighorn sheep, a pika, and a golden eagle who helped the animals escaped the crated animals. They somehow made it to Yellowstone National Park at the end of the film. *Bison: Leader of all animals in Yellowstone National Park. Category:Spinoffs